Aime Moi
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: TRADUCTION de ' Love Me ' par WinnyWriter. - House veut une dernière nuit avec Cuddy.


**Titre** : Aime-Moi / Love Me  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : WinnyWriter  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : House veut une dernière nuit avec Cuddy...  
><strong>Disclaimers<strong> : House, MD ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong> : 7x15 ' Bombshells'  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Merci à WinnyWriter pour avoir bien voulu me laisser traduire sa fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>"I wanted so badly to lie down next to her on the couch, to wrap my arms around her and sleep. Not fuck, like in those movies. Not even have sex. Just sleep together, in the most innocent sense of the phrase. But I lacked the courage and she had a boyfriend and I was gawky and she was gorgeous and I was hopelessly boring and she was endlessly fascinating. So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was hurricane." <em> **_

_**-John Green (Looking for Alaska)**_

Cuddy ne voulait pas ouvrir sa porte. Elle savait qui frappait derrière, et elle était quasi-sure de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

Elle avait espéré, apparemment bêtement, que leur rupture se passerait bien. Oui c'était douloureux, oui ça les brisait, mais s'ils évitaient d'empirer les choses, peut-être qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans séquelles.

Espérer ce genre de choses semblait irréel. Ça tenait presque de la naïveté.

Toutefois, ça ne lui donnait pas envie d'ouvrir la porte.

Il frappa encore, et elle réalisa que rester debout à fixer la porte, priant pour qu'il parte, ne servirait à rien. Même s'il abandonnait et rentrait chez lui, elle serait obligée de le voir à l'hôpital le lendemain, d'être dans la même pièce et de respirer le même oxygène que lui. Ne pas ouvrir la porte ne résoudrait pas le problème : ça ne ferait que le repousser.

Alors, lâchant un gros soupir, elle ouvrit la porte.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pleuvait jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate ses vêtements trempés, ses cheveux ruisselants et aplatis sur son crâne, et son corps frissonnant. Elle sentit immédiatement un sentiment de culpabilité la transpercer douloureusement pour l'avoir laissé dehors. Ses yeux reflétaient sa douleur et son épuisement. Elle était sure que les siens reflétaient la même chose.

Elle ne put cacher une note d'amertume lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, la referma ensuite, et soupira.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » concéda-t-il enfin, la voix enrouée.  
>« On a parlé. »<p>

Il secoua tristement la tête.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Les épaules de Cuddy s'affaissèrent et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« S'il te plaît. » insista-t-il. « C'est important. »

Un vent froid soufflait de l'extérieur pour venir lécher sa porte, comme si la pluie faisait écho à la demande de House. Elle se pinça le nez, souffla lourdement, pour finalement se décaler. Il entra, fermant la porte derrière lui, ne fit pas plus de deux pas dans l'entrée.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » s'enquit-elle après un long moment de silence tendu.

Il serra les mâchoires et baissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« Je voulais te parler... » dit-il au moment où Cuddy allait le relancer. « De nous... »

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et lui rappela :

« Quoi que tu dises, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »  
>« Je sais... Je sais, c'est juste que... »<p>

Il s'interrompit, frictionna nerveusement ses cheveux mouillés et se tourna, lui montrant son dos et plaçant une main sur le mur pour s'y appuyer.

« Je sais que c'est fini. » dit-il après une pause. « Je n'essaie pas de changer ça, je sais que je ne peux pas... J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas. »

Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Il serra les poings alors qu'il retenait un déluge d'émotions. Cuddy remua, mal à l'aise, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. Elle se demanda un moment s'il était saoul, mais elle n'avait pas senti d'alcool dans son haleine, et il ne bredouillait pas. Son comportement semblait venir directement de ses ressentis, et ce fait lui fit un peu plus mal au cœur.

« Alors pourquoi tu es là ? »

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, il se tourna vers elle.

« Parce que... » commença-t-il. Leurs regards ne se rencontrèrent toujours pas. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »  
>« Dis-le. »<br>« Tu... » reprit-il après avoir rassemblé ses pensées. « Tu trouveras probablement quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es belle, intelligente... Bien sûr, tu as dépassé la quarantaine, tu as une petite fille, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'une relation est impossible... »

Il parla avec cette nuance de sarcasme que Cuddy avait appris à reconnaître comme étant un mécanisme de défense pour ne pas laisser les gens s'approcher trop près, comme les picots d'un hérisson, mais ce n'était pas tout. Sous ses railleries se cachaient une étrange tendresse, qu'elle n'était pas habituée à entendre émaner de lui, agrémenté de tristesse et de fatigue.

Il amena sa main sur son torse.

« Je suis un vieux misanthrope de cinquante et un ans, un connard drogué qui a repoussé tous ceux qui se préoccupaient de moi, et je... vais finir seul. »  
>« Ne fais pas ça. » le stoppa immédiatement Cuddy. « N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser. »<br>« Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire. J'énonce un fait. »

Ses mots étaient sincères.

« Alors quoi ? Tu veux ma pitié ? »  
>« Non. »<br>« Ne fais pas de moi ta... Seule chance, House. »  
>« Tu es... » Soupir. « ...étais... » Silence. « Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, je ne te blâme pas, c'est... »<p>

Il se tut. Lorsque Cuddy releva la tête pour lui faire face, elle fut troublée par ce qu'elle vit. Il était au bord des larmes, mais résistait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle vit tellement d'émotions inscrites sur les traits fatigués de son visage que tous ses os souffraient pour lui.

Elle reprit contenance. Elle ne devait pas se laisser atteindre.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »  
>« Parce que... »<p>

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et cligna, essayant de se débarrasser de ce trémolo qui rendait sa voix faible.

« J'ai besoin d'une faveur... »  
>« Quelle faveur ? »<p>

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

« Je veux... Une dernière nuit... Avec toi... »

Voilà la raison de sa visite. Le sexe. Cuddy avait du mal à croire qu'elle s'était attendue à autre chose. Elle remua la mâchoire et secoua la tête.

« Tu connais déjà ma réponse. » dit-elle amèrement.  
>« Ce n'est pas juste pour le sexe. » rétorqua-t-il doucement, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Si j'avais su que la dernière fois était la dernière fois... »<br>« Tu l'aurais mieux appréciée ? Tu m'aurais dit que tu m'aimais plus ? » lança-t-elle durement. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui. « Là n'est pas le problème, House. Tu es censé traiter chaque fois comme si c'était la dernière. »  
>« Et vivre notre relation comme si elle était sur le point de se finir ? Je suis censé traiter chaque repas comme si c'était mon dernier, aussi ? »<p>

Cuddy pinça les lèvres alors qu'il soupira et regarda ailleurs.

« House... ça ne changera pas le fait que c'est fini entre nous. »  
>« Je n'essaie pas de changer ça. »<br>« Ce n'en sera que plus douloureux... Plus on mettra de temps à se relever, plus on aura du mal à aller chacun de notre côté quand ce sera terminé... »

Elle était surprise de son utilisation de la première personne du pluriel. D'une certaine manière, elle admettait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en aller de son côté, qu'elle luttait pour lui dire au revoir.

« Je sais que c'est fini. » lui accorda-t-il. « Je n'essaie pas le nier, je... »

Sa respiration perdit son calme, ce à quoi aucun des deux ne s'attendaient, et il dut baisser les yeux.

« Tu ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il demeura silencieux. Ses yeux le brulaient et il se détestait pour cela. Il se détestait d'être venu, de ne pas parvenir à surmonter leur rupture.

« Quoi que tu dises... » prononça-t-il avec difficulté. « J'en resterai là. Seul. J'ai accepté ça... »

Elle tenta de l'interrompre encore, mais il parla avant elle :

« Mais avant, je voudrais que... »

Sa voix s'estompa. Il expira, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Cuddy.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Je voudrais juste... Pour la dernière, sentir que quelqu'un... S'occupe de moi... Que quelqu'un m'ai– »

Il n'était plus capable de parler, et il maudit ses pleurs, la grosse boule qui persistait dans sa gorge, cet étrange sanglot qu'il émit en voulant s'en débarrasser, la façon dont ses épaules tremblaient.

Pour Cuddy, assister aux sentiments qui le rongeaient, le regarder s'effondrer devant elle, c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et, plus que tout au monde, elle voulait être avec lui. Elle se languissant de le réconforter, de sentir ses mains sur sa peau, de l'entourer de ses bras, de le rassurer et de lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais elle se tenait là, immobile, à le regarder se briser en un million de morceaux juste sous son nez.

« Je devrais m'en aller... » murmura-t-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas.

Il abdiquait. Il ne le voulait pas, mais elle avait raison; il n'allait pas effacer leur douleur ou rendre les choses plus faciles. Ça allait leur faire mal, et il n'en pouvait plus.  
>Il se tourna vers la porte.<br>Elle attrapa son poignet.

« House. »

Il ne parvenait pas à la regarder. Pas avec ces foutues larmes obstinées dans ses yeux.

Elle répéta son nom, plus doucement cette fois :

« House... »

Il sentit ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens et c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse au monde, sentir sa main dans la sienne à nouveau. Il releva les yeux, vers elle. Ils étincelaient. Elle l'amena à elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre maintenant, et House peinait à savoir combien de temps leur avait pris le trajet de l'entrée au seuil de la porte, tant il était submergé par ses ressentis. Ils déferlaient en lui, comme s'il était un petit bateau coincé dans une violente tempête.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'au lit et ils s'y allongèrent. House la serra dans ses bras, et il réalisa qu'il avait tort de penser que sa main dans la sienne était la sensation la plus merveilleuse au monde : être si près d'elle l'était bien plus. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et elle pressa son nez contre sa joue.

Cuddy sentit les cils de House effleurer sa peau. Ses bras la retenaient tellement fort qu'elle manqua de fondre en larmes, ressentant son humanité, sa douleur, sa vulnérabilité. Ses longs doigts parcouraient son dos, lentement, doucement, et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit quand House ne bougea plus.

« House... » souffla-t-elle. Il acquiesça. « Je pensais... Que tu voulais... »

Il secoua la tête contre son épaule mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompé sur ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas du sexe, c'était simplement passer la nuit avec elle... Une toute dernière fois.

Et cette réalisation soudaine lui amena finalement les larmes aux yeux.

Ils succombèrent au sommeil après un long moment, tous deux se battant pour rester éveillé et savourer cette intimité entre eux. Toutefois ils ne parlèrent et ne bougèrent pas. Ils demeurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, immobiles et silencieux.

Cuddy sombra la première, sa respiration rythmée chatouillant la peau de House et son corps réchauffant le sien. Il sentit le sommeil l'envahir et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y résister. Lentement, il baissa les paupières, appuyant sa joue contre son cou, se sentant étrangement calme. Il savait qu'ils se disaient au revoir. Il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était la dernière fois où il serait avec elle ainsi. Pourtant, il l'avait plus ou moins accepté. Ça faisait mal, oui, mais, pour le moment au moins, il se sentait en sécurité, protégé... Aimé.

* * *

><p>Il était parti lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, et elle se demanda un moment si ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Elle se retourna, amena son nez contre l'oreiller, et sentit son odeur. C'était à peine remarquable, mais c'était là, c'était indéniablement lui.<p>

Seule dans son lit, elle sentit ses yeux la bruler encore. Elle posa sa main sur l'oreiller derrière elle, ferma les yeux, comme s'il était encore là, ses bras la serrant contre lui, son nez pressé contre son épaule.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il sache à quel point il avait tort de penser que plus personne ne pourrait l'aimer.

Et l'aimer encore.

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant que j'ai activé les reviews anonymes, vous n'avez plus d'excuses pour ne rien laisser. ;) Toutes les reviews seront transmises à l'auteure.<em>


End file.
